Attachment of Attention
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Sungmin mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran dengan menikahi orang asing dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki gila ketika bercinta. Kyuhyun bilang itu bukan hanya tentang gairah dan nafsu, tapi Sungmin tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun kenyamanan. Dan ketakutannya berbuah pada penyimpangan seksual." KyuMin/GS/ slight HyukMin/HaeHyuk/JungMin/ RnR please.
1. Another Disappointment

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Attachment of attention.

**Genre: **Romance and Drama.

**Rate: **M.

**Pair: **KyuMin.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin and HaeHyuk.

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae and Lee Donghae.

**Length: **Chaptered.

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But for this stories totally ours.

**Warning: **Gender bender/GS (for Sungmin and Hyuk Jae), Straight Sex, Mature content, kinda slash fiction, AU, lesbian scene, OC, OOC, bad grammar, typos (possibly), not for underage (lol) and etc.

**Summary: **_"Sungmin mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran dengan menikahi orang asing dan membiarkan dirinya tahu bahwa orang itu insan gila ketika bercinta. Kemudian, ketakutannya berbuah pada penyimpangan seksual." _

**This fiction have mature content that may you shock.**

**You've been warned! **

**Don't like don't read! **

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHORS OR THIS STORY! BUT FOR CAST WE CANT TOLERIR THAT.**

Mind to enjoy?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Setidaknya sebelum keluar dari mobil hitamnya, wanita ini sempat menghapus jejak maskara yang luntur dan berbenah diri sebaik mungkin. Ia ingin memberikan penampilan terbaik walau hatinya menjangkau suasana terburuk—kemudian ibu jarinya menghapus lipstik _pink coral_ kesukaannya yang melumer. Ia tersenyum manis seperti biasa ketika segerombolan pria bersiul kecil tentang bagaimana kepiawainnya menata diri.

Sungmin terkadang merasa bersyukur hidup ditengah lautan manusia kolot dan bergairah di New York. Mereka selalu bersikap tak ingin tahu atau acuh kepada persoalan pribadinya walaupun terkadang ia juga merasa kesal. Di tempat ini Sungmin bisa merasakan berbagai dinamika yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Berbagai jutaan pasang mata berbaur dan berdesakkan berusaha menjadi yang terpenting dan terutama. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka akan dikalahkan dan mencoba ratusan kali untuk memperoleh hal yang sama. Sungmin selalu suka gairah seperti ini—Sungmin menikmatinya dan terkadang memujanya seperti puluhan botol wine yang mengagung di rak apartemennya.

Tapi—ada satu hal yang selalu menjadi ganjalan hidup wanita ini. Dari sepuluh pria di New York, kesembilannya adalah bajingan jantan yang tangguh. Dan hebatnya, Sungmin mengencani kesembilannya dan melewatkan satu yang terbaik. Mereka membelai Sungmin lewat untaian pujian dalam dua puluh empat jam dan berharap bisa meniduri wanita ini keesokan harinya. Sungmin selalu menghabiskan kira-kira dua tahun waktunya untuk menunggu kekasihnya melamarnya dan mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah pria brengsek tepat sebelum hubungan mereka menginjak tahun ketiga.

Selain penuh dengan hasrat dan dinamika pribadi, sebagian dari kota ini dipenuhi oleh laki-laki konservatif dan wanita naïf sebagai pendamping mereka. Sungmin mengumpat sebesar dan setangguh yang ia mampu ketika tak ada satupun mantan kekasihnya menjadi sosok kuat yang defensif. Mereka hanya diberikan punggung yang kokoh untuk bercinta sementara mereka dibekali nyali ciut untuk membenah rumah tangga. Sungmin mengutuk yang seperti itu. Tapi Sungmin juga bukan wanita yang begitu pintar sehingga ia tidak memilih yang sejenis itu.

Sungmin selalu mendesah ayu tepat setelah mantan kekasihnya memberikan performa terbaik. Ia adalah angsa lembut dan feminim diranjang, tapi itu bukan indikasi bahwa ia tidak bisa memberontak ketika pasangan-pasangan sebelumnya memberikan gaya aneh yang menyiksanya. Dan Sungmin sekarang menyesal telah membiarkan laki-laki keparat seperti mereka memasuki dan merasuki tubuhnya dalam.

Sungmin mempercepat jalannya—ia menamjamkan _foxy_nya yang pekat ketika wanita itu terlihat dikaca transparan café. Ia membuka pintu café dengan empat jari sementara matanya fokus pada si _brunette_ yang menampilkan senyum gusi. Dan Sungmin mendudukkan diri tepat didepan wanita itu sembari mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil _waiter_. Ia membiarkan bokongnya terduduk diatas kayu mahoni cokelat, mengistirahatkan salah satu bagian tubuh terseksinya karena sejak tadi ia tidak melakukannya kecuali dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini.

"Kau terlambat, _honey_." Wanita itu mendesis tak terima, giginya yang berderet rapi menggesek kesembarang. Ia telah menunggu empat puluh menit dan tak ada sapaan manis dari Sungmin.

"Anna tidak membiarkanku pulang sebelum aku selesai dengan artikel bodohnya." Ia menggerutu layaknya ia adalah milyarder super kaya dengan kesibukan yang tak ada batasnya. Walaupun ia sering memamerkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang kepada teman-teman sebaya, tapi Sungmin terkadang juga mengeluh tentang bagaimana proposal-proposal dari bawahannya mengendalikan fisiknya seperti robot penuh oli. Wanita ini selalu dituntut prima ditengah usianya yang akan menginjak tiga puluh tiga tahun.

Sungmin irit dengan pernak-pernik sementara pakaiannya didominasi oleh _coat_ burberry. Ia _stylish_ dan maju satu langkah dari teman-temanya dalam urusan mode. Sungmin menanggalkan kehidupan monotonnya dan bekerja sesuai hobinya sekarang lalu menggunakannya sebagai aspek kehidupan terpenting. Mode dan fashion adalah hidangannya setiap hari, Sungmin bekerja dengan tekun disebuah majalah fashion sebagai seorang editor sukses yang mengedepankan kesempurnaan—dan para bawahan Sungmin menyebut dirinya sebagai kekuatan dalam kepolosan.

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah dia menelponmu atau kau yang berniat melakukannya lebih dulu?" Wanita didepan Sungmin melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, meletakkannya keatas meja dan menyesap perlahan Americano dengan sedotan.

"Dia mengumpat padaku dini hari tadi."

"Dia melakukan itu?"

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku marah dan memutuskannya."

"Dan kau terpancing?" Sungmin mengangguk enggan.

"Aku ingin mempertahankannya tapi sejak wanita jalang itu datang menganggu Brad, dia tidak pernah lagi memfokuskan perhatiannya padaku." Wanita didepan Sungmin—Lee Hyuk Jae—mendesah tak percaya. Punggungnya menyentuh badan kursi dan memusatkan kendali tubuh disana. Desahan itu seperti mengejek Sungmin, seperti mengatakan tidak ada lagi jalan keluar.

"Dia juga sudah mengambil semua barangnya dari apartemenku. Ini gila! Dia yang berselingkuh dan aku yang diumpat keparat!"

"Kau bisa mencegahnya dengan alasan itu." Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya dan membiarkan _waiter_ mencatat pesanan yang didominasi minuman tanpa _cream_ seperti biasa. Ia sedang berada dalam tahap diet dengan alasan menggebu bahwa ia akan menikah secepatnya walau dihantam kenyataan bahwa ia tak akan pernah melakukan itu dengan Brad, tapi dia tetap takut baju pengantinnya akan kebesaran.

"Brad menyerah, dia tidak melakukan apapun. Aku ingin menangis didepan semua orang dan mengamuk tapi wanita itu mengejekku dan memandang rendah diriku. Brad sangat penting sejak dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mencari pendamping sebaik dia lagi."

"Kau serius itu murni kesalahan Karen?" Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Dia menggoda Brad!"

"Kekasihmu brengsek sejak dulu nona. Dia berbicara omong kosong tentang kemampuannya meniduri banyak wanita didepan adikmu, itu menunjukkan kesialanmu sebagai wanita baik." Hyuk Jae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan matanya menatap _obsidian_ Sungmin percaya diri. Ia mengatakan semua itu seolah-olah itu memang fakta yang Brad katakan dua minggu lalu. Ia bertindak provokatif sebagai seorang pendengar yang dimaksudkan untuk menghibur. Ia merangsang kemarahan Sungmin kemudian berharap dua menit lagi wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Dan apakah dia benar-benar bajingan dengan mengembalikan cincin pertunangan kami?"

"Kau berharap aku menjawab tidak?" Ekspresi Sungmin terlihat merengek.

"Ayolah! Dia orang baik Hyuk!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Seorang _waiter_ datang menjeda sebentar sebelum memberikan waktu untuk Sungmin berbicara, meletakkan teh rosella sesopan yang dia bisa dan menyunggingkan senyum ramah sebelum permisi pergi.

"Kau lebih tahu ibuku karena kau yang tinggal bersamanya."

"Aku belum menceritakan apapun tentang hubungan kalian termasuk perselingkuhan kekasihmu—mantan kekasihmu." Sungmin menghela nafas dengan udara tajam yang keluar, panas—udara itu bercampur emosi dan keputus asaan.

"Donghae akan mengatakannya tepat setelah kita bertemu."

"Kau menggunakan adikmu sebagai perantara?" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya diudara dan meraih perlahan cangkir keramik dengan empat jari—tak lupa kelingkingnya terlihat mengudara. Jarinya terasa kebas karena menyentuh permukaan keramik yang masih panas, ia bersungut.

"Aku akan tidur dirumah kalian untuk satu minggu ini."

"Kau gila?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menghilangkan aromanya dari rumahku."

"Baiklah, kita bisa pulang. Rayakan dengan barbeque."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brakkk**

Ia menutup pintu sekencang yang ia bisa sehingga menimbulkan pekikan kejut dari wanita yang menunggu dengan kaki kram didepan rumah. Ia bertindak kasar berharap orang itu berlari pergi dari rumahnya dan tak akan berniat kembali lagi sekalipun ia yang memohon. Tiga tahun lalu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang haus orgasme, permainan panas, tanpa kenyataan jika ia akan hamil setelahnya.

Kyuhyun bosan bermain status dengan wanita penuh hasrat seperti orang itu. Kyuhyun butuh pendamping setia dengan anak sebagai jaminan bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali saja dipanggil ayah oleh darah dagingnya tapi tak ada satupun dari mantan-mantan istrinya yang berhasil melakukan itu.

Wanita ini tidak diam dan masih menggedor pintu, berharap peluang tentang Kyuhyun yang akan menyambutnya kemudian berniat memberikan pinjaman. Wanita ini berteriak dengan suara melengking standar. Tumit dan jari-jarinya tegak lurus dan tetap bertahan walaupun sudah dua jam menunggu. Kaki-kakinya menjerit sakit dan mereka butuh pengobatan ringan.

"Kau percuma melakukan itu, pulang atau aku akan menelpon polisi!" Suara Kyuhyun tegas dibalik pintu, logiknya telah siap memegang kendali untuk memenangkan topik kali ini. Punggung kokohnya bersender dibadan pintu dan kelopak matanya terpejam.

"Bagaimanapun kita pernah bersama dulu! Kau dan aku pisah dengan cara yang baik! Bajingan itu menghamiliku dan meninggalkanku setelah tahu ini semua. Kau tahu aku tidak punya orang tua dan terpaksa cuti karena kehamilanku."

"Itu bukan alasanku untuk membantumu!" Wanita itu masih berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dan bantuan ditengah emosi pekat yang bercampur. Akal sehat wanita ini—Eva—menuntut untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja setelah mereka bercerai beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi perangai pria itu berubah ketika menyadari wanita itu hamil anak pria lain dan tidak bisa dengannya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai mengambil kesimpulan dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menghamili wanita manapun yang ia temui dan tiduri.

"Tuan Cho, bagaimanapun aku tahu kau pria yang baik. Ini bukan alasan untuk kita berakhir menjalin hubungan yang harmonis, kau dan aku baik-baik saja dan seharusnya selalu seperti itu. Aku berjanji akan membayarnya tepat setelah laki-laki itu datang. Demi Tuhan, aku bersumpah." Eva mengambil nafas lantang membiarkan hidungnya merasakan apa itu kehidupan kemudian uap hangat yang dihasilkan mengepul diudara. "Aku hamil sembilan bulan dan aku yakin kau bukan tipe pria yang membiarkan mantan istrimu berdiri disini dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tertanam orang lain."

"Kau bisa memohon pada siapapun, temanmu atau mantan kekasihmu yang lain."

"Aku bukan pelacur, sialan!" Kyuhyun dapat merasakan amarah Eva yang memuncak lewat getaran disuaranya yang nyaring. Ia berusaha untuk mentoleransi segalanya dalam lima menit terakhir. Mengatur amarah diri dan tidak membiarkan emosi menjadi yang utama. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahun penuh komitmen yang punya sifat rasional disisinya yang lain. Kewajaran tentang keputus asaannya membiarkan ia terlihat jatuh, bimbang dan menyedihkan.

"Aku minta maaf." Dan Kyuhyun melantangkan tangan—meraih knop pintu keemasan, mengulirnya dalam suara terkecil dan Kyuhyun mengutuk hati nuraninya ketika ia tampak biasa saja saat wanita itu menangis. Ia yakin itu raut kebohongan dari dalam dirinya yang bergejolak—Eva pernah menjadi istrinya. Kemudian sejak tiga tahun belakangan, setelah mereka berpisah. Wanita itu merambat menjadi sosok yang dapat Kyuhyun utamakan. Ia menganggap Eva seperti kakak perempuannya, menyayangi wanita itu seperti ia menyayangi ibunya. Tapi setelah sembilan bulan ini, kini Kyuhyun merasa dikhianati.

Ini bukan tentang Eva yang sering bergonta-ganti pria dan dengan kehilangan kontrol Eva menceritakan pengalaman bercintanya bersama semua pria yang pernah ia temui. Ini tentang Kyuhyun yang bosan memperlihatkan titik terlemahnya. Ketidak sanggupan atas kewajibannya dan haknya sebagai pria.

.

.

.

"Apa yang salah dari putus cinta, ibu? Sungmin berulang kali melakukan itu sejak tahun 2010."

"Kau menghinanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku mengoreksi umpatanmu. Dia bukan wanita penuh tekanan seperti gadis perawan Asia, dia hidup di Amerika layaknya dia merpati yang bebas. Kau seharusnya melupakan kultur bedebah itu sebelum kau pindah kesini."

"Dia lesbian!"

"Kau kasar!" Pria itu terlihat gagah dengan kemeja dilipat dibagian lengan dan raut wajahnya yang tegas menampakkan kharisma tentang ia yang bisa menarik perhatian banyak wanita. Ia kokoh dan seperti kuda jantan di Texas. Dan caranya memanggang barbeque seperti ia telah siap dengan pujian yang akan dilontarkan. Alisnya naik turun bertempo lambat—sementara suaranya yang berat mendominasi diruang terbuka. Mereka terus berdebat tentang hidup Sungmin, urusan Sungmin dan masalah Sungmin.

Sementara itu—Sungmin buka tipe wanita yang memikirkan apa yang orang katakan tentangnya. Ia bersikap seakan ia tak punya waktu untuk itu dan tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Sungmin terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluar dari permasalahan-permasalahan hidupnya yang kaku seperti buku sejarah diperpustakaan paling kuno. Berdebu dan kau sama sekali tidak punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar menyentuhnya. Sungmin seperti itu—Sungmin selalu berharap ia adalah buku kuno yang jelek dan tak pantas dipajang. Tapi keluarganya memperlakukan dia sebaliknya. Ia bagai permata dalam hidup keluarga Lee.

Dengan fakta bahwa ia sudah tidak perawan lagi dan orangtuanya bersikeras untuk menyatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah gadis yang polos. Sungmin secantik yang ia akui, tapi ia bosan hidup membeku dengan kukungan berlebihan dari ibunya yang kolot dan adiknya yang sok tahu.

"Kau yakin kau tahan tinggal ditempat seberisik ini selama seminggu?"

"Kau ingin aku pergi sayang?"

"Ada Henry dan ini akan jadi lebih berisik lagi. Ditambah ayah tirimu yang arogan." Sungmin memutar kepala kemudian memfokuskan dirinya kepada beberapa adegan yang sempat ia rindukan juga sempat ia benci. Ia selalu merasa terkesan dengan orang-orang tangguh yang mampu hidup dirumah ini. Keadaan memekakan ini seperti monoton lalu pecah. Nyonya Lee terus berteriak dan membentak putra bungsungnya, Donghae yang terus mengelak, Henry yang mulai merangkak kearah yang bahaya dan ayah tirinya yang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman sinis menjijikan.

"Rasanya pecah, aku butuh ketenangan."

"Ini akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di apartemenmu."

"Tapi sendiri membuatku memikirkan hal-hal terburuk."

"Kita bisa ke klub dengan alasan belanja popok Henry."

"Kita akan melakukan itu, ambil tasmu."

"Grup lesbian akan pergi, maafkan aku."

"Kau jangan memanaskan suasana!" Nyonya Lee memekik dan suara geraman itu seperti mampu dominan dalam ruangan yang besar. Ia menunjuk wajah Hyuk Jae dengan jari telunjuknya, meluapkan amarah besarnya kepada wanita itu. Seakan-akan menantunya ini yang membuat kegaduhan—ia berlagak semenyeramkan yang ia mampu dan matanya mengekor kepada tangan Sungmin yang bergetar. Kemudian wanita ini menjatuhkan jari, ia meneguk ludah dan membasahi keseluruhan mulut. Dalam waktu yang tak terduga, ia kembali menjadi nyonya Lee yang anggun dan fleksibel. Ia mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Sungmin, berjalan mendekat keanak sulungnya lalu memeluk wanita itu walau mendapatkan penolakan.

"Aku minta maaf." Wajah nyonya Lee sedih dan Sungmin dapat menangkap penyesalan didalamnya. Tapi ini bukan waktunya Sungmin memaafkan wanita itu. Seharunya ibunya bisa mengerti dimana saat yang tepat ketika ia bisa dibentak, apalagi diceramahi tentang cinta. Sungmin ingin mengumpat bahwa Kristian katolik yang taat bukanlah milik ibunya. Memperingati bahwa imej itu tidak cocok dan terlalu muluk-muluk.

"Kau tida mengerti apapun dan seharusnya kau berhenti berteriak." Sungmin bergetar dalam ketegaran yang ia ciptakan. Semua orang ditempat ini tahu bahwa itu kondisi yang serius dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mencampuri apapun. Jadi tiga orang dewasa yang lain hanya diam saja.

"Aku khawatir padamu."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Kau rapuh."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, ibu." Sungmin merendahkan nada bicara, berniat untuk menghentikan perdebatan tapi nyonya Lee sudah terlalu marah dan tersinggung. Jadi itu dibalas geraman lain yang lebih berat dan menakutkan. Tatapan tajam wanita tua itu seperti membawa Sungmin ke masa lalu. Ketika terakhir kali mereka bertengkar hebat mengenai Sungmin yang ingin mengunjungi ayah kandungnya di Korea. Nyonya Lee mengumpat tentang bagaimana kotornya pria itu dan itu membuat Sungmin sakit sehingga Sungmin ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian teriakan lantang Sungmin dihadiahi memar dipipinya dan kenyataan bahwa ibunya tidak lagi menganggap ia sebagai anak yang dapat dipercaya.

"Aku lelah, aku akan pergi. Lee Sungmin memang tidak pernah dihargai ditempat ini." Sungmin mendengus dikatanya yang terakhir dan tatapannya yang sendu seperti menampar nyonya Lee kepada penyesalan berulang kali. Sungmin meraih tas _baguette_nya lalu pergi tanpa kata, kemudian dalam waktu lima menit orang-orang ini dapat mendengar bunyi mesin mobil Sungmin dari bagasi luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat setelah tumit _heel_nya menapak apartemen pribadinya—yang dulunya miliknya dengan pria itu—Sungmin melempar barang yang ia bawa sejauh mungkin. Berharap bisa menghilangkan sedikit kemarahannya, tapi itu tidak mampu sama sekali. Punggung Sungmin yang kecil dan kokoh bersandar dipintu kayu. Kepalanya bergerak kemana-mana mengamati keberadaan benda dari kenangan pria itu yang tersisa. Dan air mata Sungmin jatuh ketika menyadari tidak ada apa-apa kecuali foto mereka berdua yang masih tersisa diponselnya.

Ia berusaha agar tidak lemas dan membiarkan tubuhnya limbung kebawah. Sungmin berusaha untuk berteriak tapi rasa malu dan amarah tentang ia yang tak akan mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu memaksanya untuk bungkam dan membuatnya merasa gila. Tekanan ini begitu membuatnya jatuh, harapan yang ia nantikan seperti hanya ditelan dalam waktu seperesekian detik. Sungmin benci dikhianati sehingga kebencian itu membawanya kedalam kelemahan yang membuatnya mudah percaya.

Ia selalu menganggap semenit waktunya bersama Brad adalah momen yang penting. Pria itu seperti kesenangan baru yang tidak pernah Sungmin dapatkan dari orang lain. Tapi ketika kenyataan memakasanya untuk melihat Brad mencumbu temannya sendiri, ia merasa kecewa dan bodoh. Merasa dirinya sendiri di dunia ini, tak ada yang tulus dan tanpa kenyamanan. Sungmin jengah, sejak detik ini ia penasaran apakah Brad pernah menganggapnya penting atau malah sebaliknya.

Dan bangun dari kehancuran ini cukup sulit.

.

.

.

Sungmin membenahkan kacamatanya berulang kali dan berharap tak ada satupun hal yang salah dari majalah diedisi kali ini. Ia memeriksa dengan teliti, dengan semua kemampuan yang dia miliki bahwa _fashion_ yang ia anggap ratu diartikelnya kali ini tidak menjadi kampungan dalam mata para peminat. Dan ia berusaha sekeras mungkin dalam kolom saran minggu ini agar agensinya tidak terlihat jatuh. Mendominasikan beberapa gaya yang _trend_ akhir-akhir ini dan membiarkan mereka menyerang mode para wanita untuk kedepannya.

Sungmin berlanjut mengetik pada kolom saran dan sedikit memberikan lelucon dengan komentar lucu mengenai bagaimana kampungannya beberapa aktris di _Red carpet_ di minggu-minggu terakhir. Dan ia kembali terlihat fokus walau jiwanya terpental pada satu kenyataan bahwa ia hanya ingin tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Kemudian dering blues diponselnya menyatakan bahwa ia harus memberikan interupsi atas kendali monitornya.

"_Hallo_?" Sungmin menggunakan tangan kiri untuk mendekatkan layar ponsel ketelinga sementara mata masih sibuk kelayar komputer dan tangan kanannya yang sibuk men-_scroll_ kedokumen selanjutnya. Ia menangkap suara nyaring dari telepon dan tanpa tebakan berarti, ia bisa menebak bahwa wanita disebrang sana adalah Hyuk Jae.

"_Apa kau sibuk? Ini akhir bulan jadi kurasa iya, tapi apa kau punya waktu untuk makan siang? Sudah dua hari kau tidak menghubungiku jadi aku agak khawatir."_

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tenggelam dalam kesibukan dan melupakannya selama beberapa saat."

"_Kau punya waktu untuk satu jam makan siang?"_

"Itu terlalu lama."

"_Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar."_

"Baiklah, kirimkan aku alamatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia kelihatan sederhana dengan mobil sedan cokelat keluaran 90-annya. Ia tampak tak berlebihan tapi ia tampak kekurangan dalam pribadinya yang kaya. Ia tampan dengan tampilan kumuh, ia terlalu sederhana hingga beberapa gadis yang baru menemuinya menyebutnya penggembala domba yang kuno. Cho terlihat nyata dalam garis rahang yang kuat dan bibirnya yang tebal, menambah kesan sensual dalam wajahnya yang jantan. Ia tampak tidak peduli pada cemooh dan perspektif orang luar mengenai dirinya. Singkatnya, ia sederhana dalam keliaran.

Cho juga terlihat maskulin pada tatanan rambutnya yang ikal dan berwarna cokelat gelap. Ia tidak ramah—tapi ia menunjukkan sisi kepolosan dengan tidak berbicara banyak. Cho Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar orang-orang tidak bisa memprediksi tentang bagaimana suasana hatinya yang kian hari makin memburuk. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya lembut diarea belakang restauran miliknya agar tidak ada yang tahu kedatangan dirinya. Ia sukses dengan kenyataan bahwa restauran Jepang hasil kelolanya kini sudah memiliki enam cabang di Brooklyn dan satu lagi di Queens.

Ia keluar dari mobil dengan jalan yang tegap, dingin dan _gentle_. Ekspresinya seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang barbar yang tak tertandingi. Tapi dibalik kenyataan itu semua, Kyuhyun berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya pada keramaian. Ia tersenyum singkat kepada nyonya Maria keturunan Afrika Selatan ketika wanita itu menyapanya ramah. Kemudian ia menggunakan tangan kokohnya untuk membuka pintu restauran dan masuk pelan-pelan melalui langkahnya yang tenang dan kaku. Ia bisa menangkap restuaran ini dalam keadaan damai sehingga hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Dan matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang duduk dipojok ruangan dengan tangan mengapit gelas minuman.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget ketika bibir wanita itu tiba-tiba bergetar, ekspresi biasa yang awalnya ia tangkap kini berubah penuh kesedihan. Segi visual wanita itu meneriaki dirinya bahwa orang itu lumayan menarik. Ditambah rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang memberikan poin penting bahwa wanita itu polos dalam kegairahan. Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal bahwa ia ingin meniduri wanita itu. Dan atas dasar dirinya, bukan dari kewajibannya dalam sisi pria dewasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: **

Halloha! Kami datang lagi bawa FF baru ^^. Agak tertarik sama gaya penulisan novel terjemahan jadi kami coba-coba buat dan hasilnya begini. Terimakasih juga sama Cho NaNa unnie yang udah ngasih saran untuk FF ini! #bow. Terimakasih banyak unnie ^^

FF ini bakal benar-benar berkonten dewasa (bukan hanya dari sex) jadi kami memberikan warning yang cukup keras untuk itu. Jujur, FF dengan tema slight lesbian agak jarang dan menantang dan kami berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk buat ini jadi nggak hancur. FF KyuMin pertama kami yang GS, semoga gak mengecewakan.

Maaf untuk bad grammar, typo, alur yang aneh, diksi yang berantakan dan kesalahan lain yang mempengaruhi kualitas FF ini. #deepbow.

Adakah yang menunjukkan minat dengan FF ini? ^^

Silahkan tinggalkan review.


	2. Fooling Around

**Author: **Meonk and Deog.

**Title: **Attachment of attention.

**Genre: **Romance and Drama.

**Rate: **M.

**Pair: **KyuMin.

**Slight pair: **HyukMin, JungMin and HaeHyuk.

**Cast: **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Jungmo and Lee Donghae.

**Length: **Chaptered.

**Disclaimer: **As you know we didn't own cast, not at all. But however, this stories totally ours.

**Warning: **Gender bender/GS (for Sungmin and Hyuk Jae), straight sex, Mature content, kinda slash fiction, AU, lesbian scene, OC, OOC, bad grammar, typos (possibly), not for underage (lol) and etc.

**Summary: **_"Sungmin mendapatkan sedikit pelajaran dengan menikahi orang asing dan membiarkan dirinya tahu bahwa orang itu insan gila ketika bercinta. Kemudian, ketakutannya berbuah pada penyimpangan seksual." _

**This fiction have mature content that may you shock.**

**You'll probably find some grammatical errors and typos so at beginning we apologize for that.**

**You've been warned! **

**Don't like don't read! **

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHORS OR THIS STORY! BUT FOR CAST WE WONT TOLERIR THAT.**

Mind to enjoy?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Dia mengguncang dirinya untuk tidak terpaku kepada satu perhatian sehingga secara pribadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbohong ketika reaksi tubuhnya meneriakkan kata lain. Dilihat secara objektif, wanita itu tidak berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan dia terlihat menyedihkan dari luar. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak keluar dari zona nyamannya, tetapi pikirannya jelas terpaku kepada bagaimana proses wanita itu bisa sampai ketempat ini dan menangis seorang diri. Orang itu terlihat berbahaya—dia mendatangkan banyak letupan yang bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa jabarkan.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melihat wanita itu dari dekat, dari tempat terbaik untuk memprediksi apakah wanita itu masih lajang atau malah sebaliknya. Atau jika dia punya keberanian lebih, pria ini akan langsung bertanya. Tetapi tampaknya kondisi yang melingkupi wanita itu tidak membantunya untuk mengetahui apapun. Wanita cantik itu terkurung dalam privasi yang menggila sehingga Kyuhyun tidak punya celah untuk masuk kedalamnya. Otot bahu Kyuhyun menegang ketika ia melewati meja kasir. Gerakannya nyaris tak terdengar dan bagaimana Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memutari tempat wanita itu duduk begitu penting baginya.

Seolah-olah pria ini ingin menarik Sungmin kedalam aktivitasnya yang malu-malu dan rahasia. Tapakannya sejenis pancingan yang bahkan tidak disadari wanita itu. Sepatu _boot_ Kyuhyun menggema dengan caranya yang sopan, pelan dan berirama sampai terkadang menimbulkan perhatian dari berbagai mata yang memandang. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kesimpulan—sekalipun ia telah diberikan banyak detail dari hanya kesedihan yang ditunjukkan wanita itu. Kyuhyun melirik sekali lagi, kemudian berkali-kali setelahnya. Sudut matanya penuh dengan ketertarikan—kemudian perlahan itu semua menjalar ke pupil.

Rambut wanita itu panjang bergelombang dengan warna gelap yang memukau. Menunjukkan bahwa ia wanita Asia yang tidak mau merubah jati dirinya. Dia indah dengan riasan wajah yang natural, dan kemeja popelin-nya menempel pas ditubuhnya yang sintal. Wanita itu bukan wanita biasa—terlihat dari bagaimana dia menyanjung mode lewat cara berbusana. Atau Kyuhyun bisa bilang, mereka tidak berada didalam taraf yang sama.

"Hei, Ming!" Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya dan tangannya yang lain meraih tisu. Kemudian tangan kanannya melambai pada seseorang didepan sana. Ada kekhawatiran yang jelas tertera di mata Sungmin, kekhawatiran tentang ketakutannya untuk di motivasi atau dipaksa melupakan. Jujur saja, Sungmin masih betah berada dalam lingkarannya yang monoton. Bangun tepat jam enam pagi, meminum kopi sekedar untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya dan malamnya Sungmin akan berharap pria itu datang dengan permintaan maaf.

Hyuk Jae duduk dengan caranya yang lembut dan berhati-hati, wanita jangkung ini terlihat lebih baik dengan setelan kesukaannya. Sebelum mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan, dia melepaskan terlebih dahulu kacamatanya lalu meletakkannya keatas meja.

"Lama menunggu?"

"Hanya lima belas menit." Dan Hyuk Jae cukup tahu jika Sungmin berada dalam suasana terburuknya. Wanita ini tidak muluk-muluk dengan berbohong bahwa ia tidak melihat bekas air mata masih menggenang disudut kelopak mata Sungmin. Juga suara Sungmin masih serak, seperti habis menangis dan meraung.

"Aku menghabiskan lima belas menit waktu kita dan hanya ada empat puluh lima menit yang tersisa."

"Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, aku tidak bisa bekerja disuasana hatiku yang buruk." Di oktafnya saat ini, ada seperti harmoni yang menenangkan. Sungmin bicara dengan kelembutan yang seperti biasanya—dan itu cukup membahagiakan. Tangannya meraih jari Sungmin, mengapit jari-jari halusnya dan dengan cepat menggenggamnya.

"Kalau begitu kita punya lebih banyak waktu senggang untuk dihabiskan. Kita jalan-jalan ke _Prospect park_ bagaimana?" Secara fisik Sungmin mungkin mengangguk, tapi ada keengganan yang menjalar didalam hatinya. Dia merasa sesuatu akan menjauh jika dia pergi, dan perasaan jika Hyuk Jae adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya melupakan orang lain adalah bumerang. Karena dia enggan melakukannya kepada Brad.

"Kau sudah pesan sesuatu?"

"Kita pesan bersama, apa yang ingin kau makan?" Hyuk Jae memutar kepala ketika dia merasa sesuatu memperhatikan mereka atau mungkin salah satu dari mereka. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ming, kau sadar ada yang menatapmu sejak tadi?" Sungmin tidak menatap Hyuk Jae sama sekali, karena tangannya sejak tadi bolak-balik dibuku menu.

"Ya, wanita didepanku."

"Bukan aku, obyek lain yang menggairahkan. Kuda Texas." Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya sementara tangannya mulai menutup buku menu. Dia mencatat semua yang dia pesan, setelah itu memberikan kertas memo kepada pelayan yang datang.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong, mungkin kau belum menyadari? Atau kau perlu spesifikasi?" Sungmin reflek melebarkan matanya ketika tanpa basa-basi Hyuk Jae telah menunjuk salah seorang pria yang berdiri tegap di _counter_ kasir—dengan sorot tajam kepadanya. Sehingga pria itu menundukkan kepala dan ragu-ragu untuk menatap dirinya lagi. Sungmin meringis, wajah pria itu bukan tipenya sekalipun ia rindu belaian pria Asia.

Pria itu terlihat kampungan dengan sepatu _boot_ cokelat dan celana jeans robek dibagian lutut. Mata Sungmin naik ke atas untuk menjangkau penampilan lain—sampai ia mendapatkan kecewaan mendalam lagi. Dada pria itu dibalut kaos oblong putih sementara ia juga menutupi dirinya dengan jaket kulit cokelat. Tetapi wajah pria itu tampan dan caranya menatap orang lain begitu cerdas dan berani. Tatapannya seperti mengintimidasi semua orang, seperti orang kelaparan terkecuali untuk Sungmin.

"Aw…, dia bukan tipeku."

"Oh, Brad juga bukan tipemu."

"Tapi cara berpakaiannya baik walau caranya memperlakukan wanita buruk."

"Jadi menurutmu pria yang mengagungkan bramu lebih baik ketimbang pria jantan seperti dia?"

"Dia bukan jantan! Astaga! Dia terlihat seperti penggembala domba atau pencuri." Hyuk Jae menutupi mulutnya, terbahak-bahak dengan kengerian Sungmin. Dia sadar dia telah berhasil memulihkan suasana hati kakak iparnya sekalipun hanya untuk beberapa menit.

"Brokeback kehabisan tempat untuk menampung orang seperti dia. Dia mungkin gay dan _cowboy_?" Sungmin memukul bahu Hyuk Jae agar wanita itu menghentikan tawanya yang berisik. Ia tahu pria itu mulai sadar atau yang paling buruk merasa risih.

"Kau menyeleweng!" Sungmin menggerutu lagi, dia hafal bagaimana cara wanita itu akan terus menggodanya sepanjang waktu. Membuat Ibunya berpikir jika dia sudah punya pacar baru lagi. Tawa Hyuk Jae berhenti ketika pelayan membawa pesanan mereka, kemudian mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu hening dengan menyantap semua hidangan sebelum ada yang mulai bicara lagi.

"Ah, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu!" Wanita jangkung itu memekik sementara tangannya menyeka sudut bibir. "Donghae berniat membawamu lagi kerumah; kau akan mutlak tinggal bersama Ibu jika Donghae mendapatkan kunci apartemen." Sungmin tahu itu bukan gagasan yang baik sekaligus tidak efektif. Donghae pemegang kendali paling kuat, adik laki-laki yang selalu benar dan mendapat kepercayaan lebih dalam di pandangan keluarga. Sampai semua yang ia katakan akan selalu dianggap benar. Termasuk, mengatur kehidupan kakak perempuannya.

"Pria pengecut yang sok tahu, aku benci dia."

"Ming, dia adikmu."

"Dan dia suamimu."

"Oh, terserah. Aku hanya bisa setuju." Sungmin menghentakkan tangannya keatas meja. Menimbulkan suara bising yang begitu menyengat. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah dan tidak setuju. Ini adalah kehidupannya, ini adalah garis yang harus ia atur sendiri tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Dan dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri hanya karena putus cinta—kecuali jika dia benar-benar harus melakukannya. Jadi Sungmin membenahi emosinya lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Kau harus membantuku, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak."

"Donghae takut padamu!"

"Oh ya mungkin, tapi tidak dengan Ibu." Sungmin mendesah, kemudian memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Dia tidak punya pilihan untuk menemukan cara yang lebih baik ketimbang melarikan diri. Tapi dia tidak bodoh, dia tidak punya rumah lain kecuali rumah orangtuanya dan apartemennya. Di Korea mungkin dia punya tapi itu bukan opsi terbaik. Nyonya Lee adalah wanita keras kepala dengan rahang kuat yang penuh otoritas. Sebagai seorang Ibu dia seperti wanita yang dipenuhi tulang, begitu keras dan sulit dihancurkan.

"Sial! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"

"Kau bisa mengumpat." Hyuk Jae memutar kepalanya, mencari tahu dan mengira-ngira apakah pria yang Sungmin sebut penggembala domba masih menatap kakak iparnya atau tidak. Dan hal-hal mengejutkan seperti ini adalah hadiah. Pria penggembala domba itu masih menatap Sungmin. Secara intens dari bawah ke atas, dan menelusuri lekuk tubuh manapun yang menurutnya menarik. "Tuan penggembala domba." Pria itu tersentak dilihat dari bahunya yang mengkaku. "Namanya Lee Sungmin."

"Hei!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bisa mengatur diriku sendiri, Lee Donghae!" Sungmin nyaris saja melempar isian limun yang ia minum kewajah tegas pria didepannya. Melumuri wajah putih itu dengan cairan kekuningan yang menimbulkan rasa perih. Jika mampu atau jika dia memiliki wewenang yang besar, mungkin Sungmin akan menghancurkan seluruh perabotan dirumah ini. Tapi dia ingat, Lee Sungmin harus jadi wanita baik-baik. Tidak seperti keliaran yang selalu Ibunya sebutkan.

"Kau bisa mengatur dirimu sendiri tapi kau tidak bisa mengimbanginya."

"Kau bukan ayahku."

"Aku adikmu. Aku bisa melakukan apapun." Sungmin berpikir Donghae adalah pria yang gila pada kewajiban. Sampai-sampai ia mengambil apa yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan dan pria itu keluar dari batas kewajaran. Dan tentang tidak bisa mengimbangi diri, dia bukannya tidak bisa. Tapi dia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk melakukan itu. Hyuk Jae memenuhi janjinya untuk membantu Sungmin, aksi kecil-kecilannya dimulai dari mengompori perkelahian ini dengan tertawaan dibelakang. Dan bodohnya tidak ada yang jengah untuk mengalah. Mereka semua keras kepala seperti Nyonya Lee.

"Tepat! Kau adik yang kurang ajar!"

"Lee Sungmin!" Nyonya Lee mengambil alih dengan bentakannya yang keras. Seolah-olah dia adalah penguasa yang bisa menghentikan ini semua hanya dengan memekik dan menjentikkan jari. Sungmin berusaha menelan ludah tapi mulutnya tetap terasa kering. Sungmin diwawancarai secara menggila tadi siang, tentang bagaimana dia akan melanjutkan hidup tanpa pria diusia tiga puluh tiga tahun—tentang bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengendalikan diri dan berujung pada perkelahian. Awalnya ini baik-baik saja, Sungmin ingin memulai semuanya dengan percakapan ringan dan diakhiri dengan negosiasi. Tetapi akhirnya semuanya begitu mudah untuk diprediksi.

"Kau lebih baik berhenti bekerja, tinggal dirumah dan bersama Ibu. Aku akan mencarikanmu suami."

"Ya Tuhan, Donghae! Kau pikir kakakmu sekuno itu?" Hyuk Jae mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin setelah tertawa dan membiarkan tangannya tersampir dibahu Sungmin. Donghae menatap mata Hyuk Jae—kemudian dia mengalihkannya lagi kearah mata Sungmin yang berair. Ini bukan maunya, membuat Sungmin menangis bukanlah keinginannya. Dia didera rasa bersalah yang besar tetapi dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ini dilakukan untuk kebaikan wanita itu, untuk masa depannya dan untuk apa yang ia inginkan.

"Maaf Sungmin, tapi hal-hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Kau seharusnya menurut saja—"

"Apa?" Sungmin jengah dan matanya yang berair terlihat berapi-api.

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, tapi setelahnya hal yang seperti ini pasti terjadi lagi. Jujur saja, kau seperti remaja yang selalu mencari jati diri padahal kau tahu, usiamu sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk itu." Demi Tuhan, Sungmin ingin menangis. Nada tegas itu mengintimidasinya, dan sorotan dari dua orang mampu membuat bibirnya sekejap tercekat.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang aku! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk jadi pria baik, anak emas!"

"Dan tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membangkang seperti ini, Sungmin!" Pada akhirnya Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya, air mata itu jatuh seperti merasakan kebebasan. Seakan-akan Sungmin kehabisan kata dan hanya itu yang bisa dia sampaikan. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Sungmin mencoba berdiri. Kepalan tangannya menumpu di meja sementara ia mencoba untuk tetap stabil dan tidak terhuyung jatuh. Dia merasakan denyutan dikepalanya makin meradang, menjalar ke segala tempat kemudian menguasainya. Dia tidak butuh adik yang berpura-pura menjadi ayahnya, juga ibu keras kepala yang bahkan tidak pernah mengerti dirinya. Dia benar-benar butuh kenyamanan dan ketenangan, terlepas dari masalah putus cinta.

Setelah itu, Sungmin meraih tas tangannya dan perlahan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Sebelumnya dia sempat berhenti, menatap satu-persatu anggota keluarga yang berubah menjadi ancaman diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara dengan kalian, kalian seperti batu."

"Ming, aku yang akan mengantarmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kyuhyun berputar-putar dilayar komputernya, mengetik nama Lee Sungmin sebagai kata kunci di pencarian google. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mendapatkan kesulitan, ada begitu banyak orang dengan nama Lee Sungmin di dunia ini. Dia masih tidak menyerah, dia menambahkan kata lain seperti New York dibelakang nama Sungmin. Kemudian dia tersenyum, ada satu nama di kolom terdepan dan beberapa foto yang mendominasi adalah foto wanita itu.

Jadi tanpa ragu, dia mengklik satu laman yang menarik. Bagaikan harta karun, disana dia mendapatkan banyak informasi formal tentang Sungmin. Wanita itu berusia dua tahun diatasnya, seorang pekerja kantoran yang penting dimajalah InStyle, dan atasan yang lembut juga berkharisma seperti apa yang tertulis di paragraf tengah. Merasa tidak puas, Kyuhyun keluar dari laman ini. Mencari blog baru yang lebih tahu tentang Sungmin. Berusaha mencari-cari kabar burung tentang masalah pribadinya yang Kyuhyun anggap kompleks, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain berita bahwa Sungmin masih lajang.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya setelah itu keluar dari kamar, berjalan kearah dapur kemudian meraih cangkir dan menuangkan kopi dari poci panas. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya dipintu kulkas sementara ia sibuk menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya disana. Ia berpikir banyak tentang wanita itu, seperti membayangi kehidupannya walau ia baru melihat Sungmin selama beberapa menit di tengah hari. Kyuhyun membiarkan pikirannya meringkuk dibanyak kemungkinan.

Kemungkinan tentang, mungkin saja Sungmin benar-benar lajang dan tidak memiliki siapapun dihatinya. Atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang menurutnya konyol. Hingga senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun kini muncul dan dengan gagasan tak masuk akalnya dia terkikik geli. Ia merasa kekesalan tidak bertemu wanita itu dari dulu adalah lucu, dia melewatkan satu wanita terbaik di New York dan memilih berkencan dengan gadis sembarangan yang tidak cocok dengannya.

Dan walaupun tidak akan ada kebetulan lain yang mempertemukan mereka kembali, Kyuhyun akan mencoba membuat pertemuan kedua mereka menjadi rasional. Atau paling tidak, romantis dan seperti apa yang wanita biasa inginkan. Mungkin saja dia butuh saran untuk itu, tapi dia menolak. Dia tidak akan membeli lagi buku panduan untuk menggaet wanita cantik—tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Kini dia akan jadi natural. Benar-benar seperti dia, Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa jika sendiri?" Tidak heran, Sungmin mengangguk. Dia butuh ketenangan diri dari keheningan yang bergejolak. Dia merasa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantu selain dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika itu Lee Hyuk Jae, atau siapapun itu yang sangat dia butuhkan. Meski dia berpura-pura untuk tampak baik-baik saja, bagaimanapun itu Sungmin tetap terlihat lemah dan perlu penopang. Diantara kehidupannya dia dikelilingi banyak pria bersetelan jas rapih dengan wajah tampan yang mapan—yang bisa membawa Sungmin kedalam kesenangan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan siap melamarnya enam bulan setelah berkecan. Tetapi, Sungmin tampaknya salah memilih orang. Brad mungkin sempurna secara fisik tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menutupi kekurangannya.

Singkatnya, Sungmin bisa bilang dia pria brengsek yang tidak tahu malu.

"Sekarang aku lebih baik menenangkan diri. Aku butuh suasana yang hening."

"Telepon aku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu." Sementara Sungmin telah mengangguk, Hyuk Jae berjalan menjauh dan membiarkan mobil wanita itu pergi. Ketika dia sudah benar-benar yakin Sungmin sudah berada dalam jarak terjauh, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Sebenarnya, Sungmin tidak perlu menolak begitu keras untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Rumah ini layak dengan berbagai perabotan yang Sungmin pilih sendiri. Besar dan cukup untuk menampung lebih dari sepuluh orang. Tentu saja, itu akan lebih dari cukup. Sebelum Sungmin menjunjung tinggi privasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menggunakan beberapa detik waktunya untuk menangis ketika lampu merah di persimpangan jalan memaksanya berhenti. Dia menghela napas atas kekecawaannya yang besar dan keputus asaan diri tercermin dari volume radio mobil yang mengeras. Dia menyibukkan diri untuk diam, meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Sungmin mengernyit ketika dadanya berada dalam tingkat ketegangan yang tidak normal. Detak jantungnya seolah-olah melompat-lompat dan memaksa Sungmin untuk menangis lebih keras, atau jika perlu dia harus berteriak. Namun Sungmin tidak mau, dia tidak boleh terlihat emosional dihadapan siapapun atau itu akan membuat dirinya terlihat tidak normal. Jadi Sungmin menggeleng.

Pada detik berikutnya, Sungmin berhasil mengendalikan diri. Dia berhenti menangis, kemudian pijatan kecil dikening berhasil membuatnya tampak baik-baik saja. Sungmin sekarang yakin, semua laki-laki di dunia ini sama saja. Mereka tidak berbeda, termasuk Brad si brengsek. Jarinya bergerak ke arah pemutar musik, mencari saluran radio paling nyaman selain motivasi untuk menemukan jodoh dan dia juga tidak lupa untuk merendahkan volume musik. Dan ketika dia sampai dibagian menginjak gas mobil lagi, secara ilimiah dia melihat seorang pria yang tidak asing. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak kunonya yang selalu dia banggakan. Itu Brad, mobil yang kebetulan berhenti di samping mobil Sungmin itu mobil milik Brad. Sungmin sangat yakin, dia tidak salah kali ini.

Dan begitulah, semuanya tidak lagi baik-baik saja. Kali ini Brad menggandeng wanita lain lagi—bukan Karen atau siapapun nama yang pernah Hyuk Jae beri tahu. Wanita yang terlihat cantik dan Sungmin yakin wanita itu sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Atau mungkin lebih. Mereka terlihat mesra di publik, dan mungkin akan lebih intim jika berdua. Meski Sungmin tidak terlalu paham kenapa dia tidak menangis lagi, dia tetap merasa dikecewakan. Tentu saja, kejadian ini sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa Brad tidak hanya keparat pada satu wanita. Tetapi kepada semua wanita yang pernah dia kencani.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang setelah lampu hijau datang. Memastikan bahwa Brad mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sudah mantap dengan ini, dia menarik segala keputusannya menjadi satu. Membuatnya menjadi kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil yang berujung kepada kesempatan besar untuknya menarik pria itu. Dia lupa dengan konsekuensi, dia membuang kekolotannya dimasa lalu sehingga dia merasa tumbuh menjadi Sungmin yang baru. Kali ini, tidak ada lagi Sungmin yang lemah dan bodoh. Meskipun begitu pria itu bukanlah bahan percobaan yang salah, laki-laki itu terlihat kuno dengan _style_nya. Dengan tatanan rambutnya juga gaya jalannya. Tampak dominan tetapi tidak bergairah. Ketinggalan zaman dan itu dia.

Jelas, apa yang sekarang Sungmin lakukan cukup untuk menariknya mendekat. Uang didompetnya kali ini cukup untuk membayar semuanya. Tentu, karena dimeja ini Sungmin tidak akan makan sendiri. Dia akan berlagak bergairah dan menggoda dan apapun jenis yang disukai pria penggembala domba itu. Dari garis rahangnya yang tegas juga tatapannya yang serius, Sungmin tahu pria itu bukan tipe penggombal yang gemar tidur dengan banyak wanita. Selain itu, Sungmin berani jamin dia bukan pria yang senang mempermainkan wanita. Jadi dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mempermainkannya lebih dulu.

Sungmin menatap ragu-ragu tampilan Kyuhyun-yang secara tidak sengaja Sungmin tahu namanya lewat palang depan Restuaran-yang serampangan dan tegas. Sampai-sampai pria itu dapat dengan mudah menyadari gelagatnya yang aneh. Sungmin tidak terlalu yakin jenis wanita seperti apa yang Kyuhyun sukai, apakah genit dan penggoda? Dingin dan tajam? Atau malah dirinya yang sekarang. Tetapi Sungmin hanya mencoba untuk natural dan kealamian yang dia perlihatkan secara tidak terduga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dari kejauhan.

Sungmin menarik kursi kayu di sampingnya seakan-akan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan ketempatnya kemudian menemaninya menyantap semua makanan berharga ini. Kepolosan Sungmin secara kasat mata membuat semua ini jadi lucu, seperti mungkin saja Sungmin akan didepak oleh teman kencannya jika dia melakukan itu di depan mereka. Tapi pastinya Kyuhyun berbeda, Kyuhyun bukan pria-pria pengecut yang brengsek. Kyuhyun bukan pria hidung belang yang hanya menginginkan payudaranya.

Tanpa disadari, langkah Kyuhyun menyusul dirinya begitu cepat. Bahkan ketika Sungmin berkedip untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu sudah duduk dengan gaya khas di sampingnya. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sebelum bicara.

"Aku tahu kau datang kemari dengan semua pesanan ini hanya untuk menggodaku, rubah manis." Sungmin tidak tersenyum dengan godaan itu, dia pernah mendapatkan lebih dari seribu gombalan sialan itu dari teman-teman kencannya yang terdahulu. Saat dia mulai meminum minumannya dengan diam, Kyuhyun bertingkah lebih malu-malu daripada yang dia kira. Mungkin sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu banyak mengencani wanita, terlihat dari caranya yang hanya tersenyum tanpa langsung membicarakan topik-topik yang sensual.

"Aku hanya punya masalah dan datang ke tempat ini. Sepertinya menyenangkan dijamu langsung oleh pemilik Restauran. Jadi aku mentraktirmu, makanan disini semuanya istimewa." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, tapi dari sela-sela jari yang terbuka napasnya yang keras karena menahan itu semua terdengar ditelinga Sungmin. Entah mengapa, hal ini mampu membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum. Pengalaman menarik dan biasa disaat pertama kali bertemu orang yang tidak kalah menarik.

"Tentu saja, kami punya banyak cara untuk menghibur pelanggan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti menjamu banyak makanan."

"Dengan keistimewaan yang spesifik?" Kyuhyun terkikik sementara kepalanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Oh, iya. Tentu. Tapi aku tidak datang ke meja semua wanita." Sungmin tidak terkejut, itu tidak membuat dia merasa istimewa. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun mengatakan itu untuk menjaga perasaannya, atau dia ingin membuat Sungmin merasa dihargai. Ketika telunjuk Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan meja, Kyuhyun tahu itu bentuk dari kecanggungan.

"Jadi, topikmu kali ini patah hati?" Sungmin relfek melebarkan matanya dan otot-otot bahunya menegang seketika saat kalimat Kyuhyun bergolak ditelinganya. Pada saat ini, Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa jadi begitu jelas? Hanya dengan menatap wajahnya Kyuhyun bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Itu tidak cukup misterius untuk menjadi wanita yang menarik.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Artikel dari internet bilang kau masih lajang, tapi masalah yang bisa membuat para wanita menangis begitu keras hanya percintaan yang rumit. Benar?" Dengan keberaniannya yang ragu-ragu Sungmin mengangguk. Dimatanya masih tersisa kesedihan serta keresahan dan traumanya yang mendalam. Pelan-pelan, wanita ini menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menyalang. Pria itu anehnya tampak masih antusias, seolah-olah itu bukan masalah jika Sungmin masih punya orang lain dihatinya. Tetapi gagasan ini malah membuat Sungmin goyah. Bisa saja Kyuhyun setenang ini hanya karena dia menginginkan Sungmin yang lugu berpose erotis di ranjangnya. Hanya itu. Tidak ada hal lain. Tidak serius.

Sungmin belum memulai apapun, dan ketakutan tiba-tiba bersarang dan memenuhi bagaikan monster yang haus darah. Dia sekali lagi tidak percaya diri lalu terpental ketujuannya yang semula. _Bukankah aku juga datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk bermain-main? _Dan seperti itulah kira-kira apa yang Sungmin pikirkan. Dia seharusnya tertawa dengan itu, menemukan mainan yang tepat hanya untuk seks. Dan setelah itu membuangnya, seperti apa yang dilakukan Brad padanya. Tetapi tatapan Kyuhyun yang lembut dan hangat membuat kekokohannya meleleh. Dia kembali ke Sungmin yang dulu, yang tidak berdaya dan mudah jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidur dengan banyak pria, apa kau percaya?" Kyuhyun terlihat menaikkan satu alis hitamnya dan sudut bibirnya yang lain membentuk seringai yang menggairahkan. Itu bukan jadi masalah untuknya, jika seperti itu berarti Sungmin punya banyak pengalaman. Yang pasti, bisa jadi Sungmin akan memberikan sedikit pengalamannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aha, wanita dewasa yang nakal?"

"Wanita dewasa yang bodoh." Perasaan Sungmin ketika mengatakan kalimat pendek ini begitu sesak. Dadanya sakit, rasanya tidak biasa dan asing. Sementara itu, dia berpikir ini janggal. Dia menghina dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang asing.

"Wanita dewasa yang lugu." Kyuhyun mengoreksi perkataannya dengan suara yang lembut. Dan seperti bom waktu, hal itu perlahan-lahan membuat Sungmin hampir melayang. Dia hampir saja tidak bisa mengendalikan diri tetapi kenangan-kenangan buruk yang ditorehkan Brad kedalam benaknya seperti jam berputar yang menguatkan. Sungmin memang harus main-main.

"Wah, itu panggilan termanis yang pernah kudengar."

"Itu panggilan manis yang hanya aku ucapkan pada satu wanita. Khususnya wanita yang patah hati."

"Hanya aku?" Sungmin merendahkan suaranya seolah-olah dia berbisik sekarang. Tubuhnya yang condong ketelinga Kyuhyun membuat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit pucat pria itu.

"Ya, hanya untuk Sungmin yang _stylish_." Nada suara Kyuhyun yang rendah merangsang bulu kuduk Sungmin. Membuatnya lemah dan nyaris terhuyung. Getaran yang diciptakan Kyuhyun adalah sengatan memabukkan yang menjalar keseluruh ruang tubuh Sungmin. Itu bukan sensasi biasa, pria pucat ini membuatnya merasa cantik luar-dalam.

"Kau mau main-main dengan nomor telepon?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review could be awesome**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note.**

OMG, akhirnya UN selesai dan FF ini bisa update. Semoga gak ada yang kaget kalo tiba-tiba kami masukkin Jungmo hahaha, lagi suka JungMin /dicekekKyu. Tapi serius si Jungmo itu ganteng hahak #dilempar. Ini banyak nanya apa scene Yuri ada NC-nya atau nggak, kami totally bakal jawab nggak ada. Cuma scene-scene intim kayak sebatas make out or cuddle, jujur kami belum punya keberanian cukup besar untuk buat itu. /grinning/

Maaf updatenya telat bgt, baru selesai UN dua hari yang lalu soalnya. Yes! Doain ya readers semoga authorsnya lulus smp.

Do follow at MeonkandDeog on twitter, kami biasanya kasih tahu pemberitahuan update di sana ^^ (ada yang mau follow? Follback kok)

Thanks to Review: **dewi. K. tubagus** (eh orang bali ya? Kalo iya kami juga lol)|** Mrs Kim| kim hyun nie| Dazzlingcloud| bb| hyunyoung| jewelfishy| babychoi137| Zhouhee1015| parkhyun| cloudswan| BabyMing| Maximuelf| PaboGirl| Guest| kkamjongyehet| zaAra evilkyu| endah. Kyumin137| LiveLoveKyumin| BabyKim| kimpichi. Adjah| ayyu. Annisa. 1| Eggyuming| binbing| fanyoung| Cho Na Na| dwimentariri| Guest| Kikyu| rienalonely| riesty137| danactebh| fariny **(poke yang dua kali review :*| **Lady Azhura| airi. tokieda| kangsohwi| Anissa Lee13| sucirahmay| Arevi. Are. Vikink| kyumin pu| auderey musena| bunny kyu| **

Thanks ya!

Review are awesome ;)


End file.
